


Man's Best Friend

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Adrift and Related Works [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days in the life of a superhero are more memorable than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Birdflash Week(s) on Tumblr.

“Well _I_ think they're adorable,” Barry announced into the tense silence of the Mountain.

 

In front of them, there was an adolescent greyhound – almost full grown, but clearly still a puppy – pacing, almost prancing around a black and white cat and yipping playfully.

 

The Flash could just _feel_ Batman side-eying him, so he walked over to scratch his bewitched nephew on the head. It was actually fascinating to look at where his coat was darker red, and mentally match it up with his Kid Flash costume.

 

Batman turned around without saying a word, stalking for the zeta beams.

 

Flash turned, one arm still hooked around Wally-puppy's neck. “Hey Bats, where are you going?”

 

“To find Klarion,” he growled out, and in a flash –  _ha_ – of zeta beam light, the Dark Knight was gone.

 

“Of course you are,” Barry huffed, then turned back to the two teens-slash-animals. “Okay boys, let's get you some foo-”

 

Robin was gone.

 

“Robin?” Barry asked, looking around, but it was as if the small cat had simply evaporated into thin air.

 

Of course he did.

 

“Well, Kid, how about you?” But Barry hadn't taken more than three steps toward the kitchen before Wally's ears perked up a little, and he zipped off at a superfast sprint.

 

And of course Wally still had superspeed.

 

“That's it, nothing but kibble until he's turned back,” he grumbled to himself and took up a runner's stance...

 

… Just in time for a black and white cat to jump on his face from out of nowhere.

 

“Gah!” Barry fell down.

 

Sitting up from an otherwise ungraceful sprawl on the floor, Barry saw Robin-cat perched on the shoulders of a recently-returned Wally-puppy.

 

Robin was smirking at him, he could just tell.

 

“Come on, guys; I'm trying to help you,” he tried, hoping they had enough humanity in their altered forms to understand him.

 

Wally rocketed into his lap, then wiggled around until he could plop down over his legs  _just_ so, tongue lolling out to both smile and catch his breath. Robin kept his seat through the whole ordeal, then began grooming Wally's ear once he'd finally settled down.

 

Well, at least he knew where they both were, and they were still adorable.

 

Everything was as fine as it could be, with magic involved.

 

… Or it would be, if Barry wasn't stuck on the floor, in the middle of a doorway.

 

“I give up,” he announced to the world at large, then let his body flop back down to the floor. “You boys let me know when you want a snack.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, and if there's sufficient interest, I might write the events preceding this little blurb. 
> 
> For those interested (and for my own reference later on if I expand this at some point) Wally is a red fawn greyhound (reference image: http://www.recycledracers.org/Images/Chart/redfawn_lg.jpg ). Dick was a little harder to pin down (because most blue-eyed cats are predominantly white/pale) but ultimately I decided to go with him being a bicolor (black and white/tuxedo) domestic longhair (reference image: https://farm3.staticflickr.com/2503/4177142907_455d9395f6_z.jpg?zz=1 ).


End file.
